stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarak Krasga
"The momment it flows, technology goes." ~ Sarak Krasga, during his discovery of plant based fuel. Acomplishments: Sarakus Krasgatar Vadumas Rakunan, was indeed, the most influencial Benchmaster in history. He was renowned for his technological inventions and his thinking, which was at least a milenia ahead of all the Benchmasters. He catapulted the benchmasters from Technology Tier 1 to Tier 3, but his thinkink was much more far fetched. He created inventions, reminicent in Tech Tier 5, when he invented a device, equivilant to a Tier 5 Computer. This device was responsible for creating the Nation of Krasanagrad and allowed for constant prosperity in the nation, scince managment of all resources was done with it. The device, known as "Viladae" ,exists to this very day in the Raxax Vault, a Vault where Benchmaster culture is kept sealed away and protected. However, the most fascinating fact about Sarak Krasga was, that he thought of Other colonizable worlds and alien life, in this age, where most Benchmasters couldn't even grasp the concept of space. During the last year of his life, he worked on his Viladae machine, attempting to make it operate manually or, "with it's own thoughts and feelings", ''as he quoted it. Early Life: Sarak Krasga was born in the city of Rakun, a city known for it's illness and violence at the time. His Parrents were slaughtered for food and he was thrown onto the streets. There he learned how to fend for himself, using inteligence as his main defense. For example, he would bring two Benchmasters to fight each other and during their fight, he would steal their belongings. This solitary lifestyle in his childhood forced him to adapt against the violence, spread by criminals in the city. He made use of improvised traps at the age of 8, which an average modern Benchmaster would not have been able to construct on his own. His traps became known inside Rakun and thus word came to the King, '''Ripu Morare,' who was visiting Rakun at the time and a search party was sent, to capture the young Sarak Krasga. Upon capture, he feared for his life, but instead the King put all hopes into Sarak and sent him into the High Hoertgar academy. Academy Life: Not much is known inside historical records about his life in the Academy, however, one important record from King Ripu Morare states: "even with all their knowledge combined, none of my Teachers are able to come close to the thinking of this young one, this young soul posesses more knowledge than even the ancient ones. I shall relay to my council, that they are to sent letters to all lords, to swear an oath, to protect this boys intelligence at any cost of material and life. This boy is the future not only for Vadum, but for all clans of the Benchmasters. I hearby bind myself to this boys life, putting even mine before him." ''This was the first mention of an Benchmaster putting his ego aside in favour of another Benchmaster. He was completed with all of schooling in just 4 years compared to the 25 years of an average Master of Intelligence. Nontheless he stayed at the academy untill the age of 40, because he considered it his home. Family: After meeting his wife at High Hoertgar, he attemptet to birth multiple children. But missfortune struck and every child ended in a misscarriage. This led Sarak Krasga to begin to research a cure for the disease. At the age of 51, he finaly came about with his cure. This cure is equivilant to modern antibiotics. He called it ("''Eag Cisl"), meaning Cure for all. Finally he gave birth to his only child, allthough the name is unknown. During the next 20 years, he abstained from inventions and poored all his blood into his sons well being. His wife also died because of age around this time. However in combination of this event and the birth of his grandson, Uwas Krasga, motivated him to begin inventing things. Inventions/late live: What happened the next 10 years is lost to history, but it is speculated that he made plans for his Vilidae machine. Around the year 320 B.R, the clan/nation of Krasgaranad was establsihed. Since the Vadum Clan was in a deep crisis, they went away with the independence Unharmed. Around 300 B.R, he established "The Theory of Living Heavens", the theory of Life on other planets in the universe. This thinking was so far beyond comprehension for many Benchmasters, that some were even driven into madness because of this thought. Exactly in the Year 296 B.R, Sixth Section of the Moon, 34 Hours and 29 Moons into the Night, Sarak Krasga activated the Viladae device, which was the first computer ever achieved by any Race in the galaxy. This computer, while not posessing a digital display of course, consisted of a book, with pages of every character in the Vadum alphabet present. You could calculate, print and even write things on the computer. However the proces was quite complicated at first, but Sarak Krasga didnt gave up and continiued improving his machine untill it was boxed down to a portable size. Final Years: In his final years he spent himself, training Uwas Krasga on his path to becomming the King of Krasgarnarad, because his son was a failure and spent his time with hookers, rather then practicing for his originally intended power position as King. He also began preparing the nation for his death, restructuring politics and power positions. His final act however is the one that fascinates researchers to this day. Some claim it's a fairy tale, Axis Order Scientists claim that this is propaganda, but we know for a fact, that Sarak Krasga intendet on creating an artificial proto inteligence out of the Viladae machine. This Intelligence would ''"Manage all tasks and actions performed by the Krasgarnad Nation, battle in wars, feed the poor, anything and given the time, it would allow us to grasp the heavens that are found within the darkness surrounding our world, I call space." ''However, not even a year after he began working on the Viladae again, he passed. His passing is regarded as the beginning of The Plague of Justice, scince the world at the time had adapted to his inventions and most Scolars and Scientists quit their passion because they knew they were outclassed by Sarak Krasga. This is evident by looking at the Benchmaster Timeline, since Tier 4 Technology was achieved around the year 2000 A.R. All in all, one can conclude that his death was among one of the many reasons that started The Plauge of Justice.